Happy Christmas
by T3hWh1t3P4nth3r
Summary: Here's the little Drarry drabble that I said I'd try to get up. It's just Harry and Draco running into each other on Christmas Eve, 5 years after the war ended. Friendship was the closest category, honestly.


Author's Note: Hey guys. Just thought I'd write this to say Happy Holidays and I hope you guys enjoy your time with your loved ones and have a great new year too. That being said, I apologize if this seems a little rough. I'm literally just typing this an hour before midnight, which is around when I'd like to have it posted. So, it may be a bit bumpy at times and there may also be some errors. Bear with me, though. Hope you like it anyway.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Draco sighed lightly, walking the streets of Diagon Alley. After the war ended most of the shops started reopening and things seemed to be going back to normal. There was still a lot of damage to be taken care of, though, both physically and emotionally. Some families and lives had literally been torn apart. Draco felt immensely guilty every time he saw the effects of the war, which was obviously pretty often. This time was a bit different, however. People were still hurting, needless to say, but it didn't seem to show as much. Communities seemed tighter knit than ever, everyone taking care of their neighbors.

Five years had passed since the Dark Lord fell. Draco had moved from the manor into an apartment, tensions between him and his parents rising to an all time high. Even he and his mother had started snapping at each other. He figured it would be best for all of them. So far, he seemed to be right. He felt much happier and relaxed without his father constantly over his shoulder. Lucius and Narcissa seemed to be doing well too. Draco still checked in with them. After all, they were still his parents. Usually around this time of the year he would go back to the manor and spend the evening with his parents. Not this year, though. This year they planned to go to France to visit what remained of Lucius' family. They had invited Draco along, but his work schedule wasn't going to allow the trip. He had taken up a job as a bartender at a new pub in Diagon Alley. He was actually just getting off his shift.

He looked around at the people. There were kids having snowball fights, adults trying to get last minute gifts and people who had just gotten off work too and were looking for a drink. There were a few strolling carolers as well, singing all the classics and looking like they had just stepped out of a Charles Dickens novel. He smiles lightly as they start Carol of the Bells. It had always been his favorite.

He wasn't watching where he was going as well as he should have been. He had tucked his head down a bit to give his nose a break from the cold wind. He had raised his head just in time to see the figure step out of one of the shops. Neither had enough time to actually doing anything except run into each other. Neither was moving very fast, so they stayed on their feet, just a bit stunned. They started offering overlapping apologies. Both of their voices trailed off a bit as they recognized each other though.

"Potter." Draco was honestly a bit astounded. Of all the people to literally run into on Christmas Eve, his luck would have it be the Boy Who Lived.

"Malfoy? I didn't even recognize you for a minute…" Harry seemed to be more musing aloud than actually trying to spark conversation. Draco found this comment slightly odd, though.

"What? Have I changed all that much?"

Harry nodded, deciding to take the bait. "Well, yeah. Your hair's different, you aren't dressed in a black suit. Actually you're not in all black in general; you've got color on. That's amazing."

Draco actually chuckles a bit at this. "Yeah, well… All black has its limits when it comes to versatility. Besides, I'm not the one growing in a beard. Was that actually a choice or have you just not gotten around to trimming it?" Apparently old habits die a bit hard: he still had to pick on the Gryffindor at least a bit. This time it's in more good humor, though.

"Yeah, I need to spend a little time on maintenance… But it was a choice."

"Girlfriend's alright with it then?"

Harry shakes his head lightly. "Actually, Ginny and I broke up a while ago. That was before the beard, though, so that wasn't the issue or anything."

"I'm sorry to hear that…"

Harry shrugs. "It was for the best, I think… We were always butting heads and driving each other up the walls. I don't think that's really the best environment for a romantic relationship."

"Probably not…" Both can tell that the conversation is clearly fizzling out. Draco clears his throat lightly. "Well, I should probably let you be on your way. I'm sure you have somewhere to be." He gives a small nod of goodbye before going to leave.

"Actually, Malfoy…" Draco turns back. "I'm just off to meet Ron and Hermione at the Brass Leaf for a few drinks." Harry gives a slightly awkward shrug, not really finishing the invitation. Draco understood it anyway.

The blonde smiled lightly, but shook his head. "Thanks, but I would feel like I was intruding and I have a feeling it wouldn't end very well. I don't really feel like spoiling Christmas for anyone. Maybe another time, though."

Harry gave a curt nod with a soft smile on his lips. "Sure." With that, he turned around to be on his way. He was held back by the blonde's voice drifting to him once more, though.

"Hey, Potter." The former Gryffindor turned. "Happy Christmas."

This comment brought a bigger, more sincere smile to Harry's lips. "Happy Christmas, Malfoy."

Note: The end. This will also probably end up being a lead in to a different fic. I think I want to play around with this slightly altered world some more. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and Happy Holidays!


End file.
